


Listen To Master Kitten

by Hetalia1912



Series: Hojong Smut Prompts [6]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Cat Ears, Collars, Dom Hoya, Hoya-centric, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Sungjong, Sungjong-centric, Vibrators, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: Hojong Smut Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751170





	Listen To Master Kitten

**4:20 PM**

"H-hyung?"

Howon turns and looks at Sungjong,unable to hide the visible smirk on his face."What is it kitten?"Sungjong trembles slightly and Howon knows exactly why."C-can I take it out now?"

Howon rubs his thigh."Not know kitten."Sungjong mewls and Howon bites his lip."We can take it out later kitten."He promises.


End file.
